Nightmare At Motion
History Behind The Ride Its a 3D motion dark ride based off of Nightmare at Elm Street. It might be scary for little children. It has safety handles and seats for the ride. There are also jumpscares. It also might be graphic for children. Queue You will go through the gate of Elm Street. There is a director chair with blood stains. Around the building has puppets, pans, knives, cords, bows, vaccines, and claws. Upstairs will have the history of Freddy Krueger. There will be a shelf of skulls that talk about Freddy. You will go inside a movie set and get your 3D Nightmare Glasses or Nightmare Glasses. You will go into the vehicle and pull down the safety handles and lap bar. You will be remain seated on the ride. The ride will be your worst nightmare. Ride The vehicle goes toward the dark room but stopped if there are people who haven't put on the Nightmare Glasses. Then it enters. It shows a door of a movie filming. The director says that why is there a man in the set. Suddenly blood burst into the door by the kill. Freddy says that its his time to shine. The vehicle goes toward the scene. Freddy jumps onto the vehicle. He says that he will make your dreams not true. He points his claws and jumps to the next scene. The vehicle spins around and enters Elm Street. The vehicle boost through the street until a puppet came out. It said that some guests might be cruel. Then the puppet swings towards the guests, laughing. The vehicle turns. Freddy comes out with a dead body. He says that its time for motion. Freddy makes the vehicle fly towards the boiler but Freddy got sprayed by puffs of smoke. The vehicle goes back and then turns left. The vehicle runs away until Freddy stops them with a hit of a stop sign. He gets a crossbow and tries to shoot the guests. The vehicle runs towards a night club. Everything was fine until Freddy showed up and cuts a head to the vehicle. He crushes glass of beer to the guests. He says that he can't handle little pricks. He kicks the vehicle out and jumps towards. The vehicle tried to drive away but Freddy was controlling it. Freddy jumps over a building. Then the vehicle turns to the right and enters a toy store. Freddy shows up with a toy doll. He says that it might be innocent but he scares the guests with a jumpscare of a ugly and scary doll. Freddy kicks the toys out and tries to get the vehicle. Freddy was about to destroy the guests but the vehicle swung Freddy to the streets which made him get smashed into a gas truck. The vehicle follows it. Freddy comes on the back of the truck which exploded with fire. Freddy got burned to the face. He scares the riders with the look and points his claws. The vehicle throws him into the fire again. The vehicle goes up a building. Freddy climbs up and tried to get the vehicle. Then the vehicle smashes into a constructed area. A wrecking ball hits the vehicle up the building again. Freddy was about to kill until the building started to fall. The vehicle flies out, making a free fall down the building until they landed safely down the ground. Freddy can be seen crushed by bricks and stones. The vehicle goes back to the station but a loud Freddy laugh can be heard. You will pull up the bars, put the Nightmare glasses into the tray, and exit out.